Many types of materials are used as substrates for fabricating electrical connectors. One particular property of these materials, dielectric constant, is important when dealing with high frequency signals. If the dielectric constant of the substrate is too high, these signals may be attenuated to such a degree that the electronic apparatus does not function as designed. Therefore these substrates, particularly for this type of application, should have as low a dielectric constant as possible. However complicating this situation is the fact that other properties are also necessary and/or desirable in such substrates, such as good strength, resistance to high temperatures, good fire resistance, and good formability, etc. Making such compositions is a challenge, since improving one particular property often leads to deterioration of another (desired) property. Thus such compositions are constantly being sought.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,990 describes LCP compositions containing hollow glass spheres and polytetrafluoroethylene. The presence of aramids is not mentioned.
European Patent Application 512,401 describes certain laminates having low dielectric constants. The resin compositions contain molecularly porous aerogels, not hollow glass or quartz spheres.
Japanese Patent Application 0455437 describes a prepreg material which is made from a fluoroplastic, hollow glass spheres, and a cloth or paper-like material which can be an aramid. This material may be saturated with a thermosetting resin such as an epoxy resin, but LCPs aren't mentioned.